


700 Spicolion Movements Under the Sun

by alexygalexy



Series: Voltron Week 2016 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, again it is unedited are you noticing a pattern here, also spicolion isnt even a real word and i hate spelling it, they pronouns for pidge in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexygalexy/pseuds/alexygalexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surprise birthday party for Coran! It's a disaster made with love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	700 Spicolion Movements Under the Sun

Allura was waiting for the Paladins when they arrived on the training deck, though she wasn’t dressed in her armor. She turned around, greeting the Paladins with a bright smile as they filed into the room. She looked almost mischievous, eyes glinting with some idea she hadn’t yet revealed. She clearly had plans other than training today. 

 

“Allura, why’d you call us all here?” Shiro asked, running a hand absently through his hair. 

 

“Yeah, this better be good Allura,” Lance warned, “I lost hours of good sleep because of this.”

 

Allura sat into one hip, crossing her arms over her chest as she prepared to speak. “I’ve got a very secret mission for all of you today. Today marks the start of Coran’s 700th Spicolian Movement. I think. Dates have been rather confusing after sleeping for ten thousand years” Allura was met with dead silence and five blank stares. After a few moments, Pidge piped up.

 

“So it’s like .... Coran’s birthday?” they asked. Allura’s blank stare in response pushed Pidge to clarify. “So Coran’s getting older but it’s a special day for getting older? Is it like the start of a new period of his life or something?”

 

Allura nodded slowly. “Yes, yes. Something like that. Coran’s … birthday. And we’re throwing him a party.”

 

The room was quiet for a moment as the Paladins processed that information.

 

“Well, uh … “ Hunk was the first to speak. “If Coran’s having a party, where is he? And also where is the party?” Allura’s mischievous grin set him, and the rest of the Paladins, on edge. 

 

“Coran’s down in the engine room, doing some touch-up maintenance. As for the party, I’m giving you all the day off - Don’t get so excited, I’m not finished. I’m giving you all the day off so you can help me set it up. And you must be careful - Coran isn’t to know about this until it’s all ready.”

 

“A surprise party, huh? Sounds fun,” Shiro commented. “Team, you guys ok with this?” A chorus of ‘yes’s and ‘definitely’s confirmed Shiro’s opinion.

 

“Splendid!” exclaimed Allura, clapping her hands together. “Alright, I’ll be in charge of food, I’ll make some traditional Altean dishes. Shiro, Lance, Keith - you decorate the bridge. I’ve got some supplies I can lend you, but you might want to figure out some more things yourself. I’ll need tables out and all kinds of pretty ribbons and things. Pidge, you make a sign for him. And Hunk, you go down to the engine blocks and stay with Coran. Distract him and make sure he doesn’t leave until one of us comes down. We’ll say there’s some kind of issue with the control panel on the bridge and it needs to be fixed right away. Then we’ll bring him up here and surprise him! Does that sound good to everyone? Alright, let’s begin!”

* * *

 

Shiro closed his eyes and pressed two fingers to each temple. He inhaled very slowly, then exhaled in one short breath. It had been approximately seven minutes and he was already close to throwing both Lance and Keith across the room. 

 

“Could you  _ please _ ,” he begged with a strained voice, “not argue for, I don’t know, more than two seconds at a time?”

 

Keith and Lance fell quiet, but never broke eye contact; continuing to glare at each other from opposite ends of a streamer they were attempting to hang. Shiro dropped his hands. Finally, the two of them had Shut. U-

 

“Keith started it.”

 

Shiro’s head swiveled to look at Lance. His face was incredibly calm, so Lance knew he had serious reason to be afraid. Shiro blinked once.  Lance gulped. 

 

“Sorry,” Lance whispered, eyes wide in fear. Shiro gave a curt nod and turned back around, returning to his original task of searching for more streamers in the boxes of supplies Allura had pulled out for them. 

 

* * *

 

 

Pidge was alone in the hallway, a long sheet of white paper stretching to either side of them. They had several packages of colored … things … to write with. They laid on their stomach, legs swinging lazily behind them as they decorated the paper. They had already outlined ‘Happy 70’ and were working on the second zero. The letters were alternating blue and yellow (to match Coran’s uniform) and Pidge had some serious plans for background decoration as well. 

 

They hummed to themselves as they drew. It was nice down here, they thought. Quiet and calm. They didn’t have to worry about fighting or Zarkon or alien planets. They just got to draw, like they used to with Matt when they were younger. They completed the zero and tucked their arms in, rolled to the right, and lined themselves up in a good position to start writing the next letter. 

 

* * *

 

Allura brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. She took a quick glance at the Altean cookbook she had laid on the counter next to her, checking which ingredients she had to pull out. She walked into the storage cupboard, moving slowly as she searched the shelves for the things she needed. She grabbed a box, and a bag, and two more boxes, then returned to the counter with her arms sufficiently full. She placed them on the counter before returning to get more supplies.

 

“Alright,” she said to herself. “I need … this much of that and … add a drop of this …” she muttered as she followed the instructions. The concoction in the bowl fizzed slightly. As she added another drop. 

 

She leaned over to look at the recipe book, squinting as she tried to figure out what the faded word was. She needed two spoonfuls of … Rhunax? Rhonox? Rhunuk? She rubbed her finger over the page, still confused. Whatever this thing was, it wasn’t on the ingredients list at the beginning. It probably wasn’t important. She continued on with the next step that she actually  _ could _ read.

 

* * *

 

Hunk shifted his weight from foot to foot anxiously as he stood in the elevator, heading down to the engine block where Coran was working. He patted his thighs in an attempt to rid himself of some nervous energy. It didn’t work. 

 

It’s not that he didn’t want to be around Coran. Hunk loved Coran. The dude was real nice. He and Hunk often worked on the castle’s mechanics together, he taught Hunk a lot of valuable information about alien machinery. He was always really patient when Hunk had to figure out how to use some new tool and took time to explain how this alien engine block worked so Hunk could fix it, rather than just taking care of the thing himself. 

 

He got along with Hunk best out of the Paladins, not just because of their shared loved for gadgets and machines, but also because Hunk was very willing to talk with Coran about his feelings and his fears; he didn’t treat Coran like some distant authority figure to be feared, but just another dude who was stuck in the same crappy situation. Coran appreciated it. 

 

No, the reason Hunk was nervous was that he did  _ not _ want the responsibility of distracting Coran. He was afraid he would mess up and let Coran leave too soon and he wouldn’t be able to come up with an excuse without blowing their cover and either way Coran would find out and then the party would be ruined and it would be all Hunk’s fault. What was he supposed to say when Coran finished the engine but no one had come to get them? He was a terrible liar and Coran could see straight through him. Oh god, oh god, oh god, Hunk was gonna mess this up so bad. He just knew it. He was gonna let Coran go up too early and the surprise would be ruined and everyone would be mad at him because he only had one job but it’s hard job and he wasn’t sure if he could do it and what if -

 

The doors of the elevator opened. Coran was sitting on the far end of the room, surrounded by several piles of tools and spare parts. He turned to see who had come down, giving Hunk a friendly wave and a chipper “Hello!”. Hunk headed in Coran’s direction. He had a job to do.

 

* * *

 

Lance was standing on a chair on his toes, stretching as far as he could reach to try and attach this streamer to the ceiling. He smacked his hand against the wall, hoping he could get the tape to stick. The right half of it stayed, but the left half was still hanging loose from the wall. He groaned and stretched forwards again, pushing at the tape with his fingers. 

 

As he drew his hand back, he caught the side of the streamer as well, pulling it towards him. Before he could even register what was happening, the streamer was ripping. The split was a clean, a straight line just underneath the tape Lance had finally managed to attack to the wall. Lance watched as the green paper fluttered towards the ground. It took all of the will power left in Lance’s body not to scream. 

 

Keith stood on the ground, leaning against the wall and sighing as Lance flailed wildly to try and catch descending streamer.. “Smooth moves Lance,” he said with more than a hint of sarcasm in his voice. 

 

“Listen, Keith,” Lance spat, “It’s not my fault these pieces of shit are so flimsy. You could breathe on one and it would tear.”

 

“Oh god, just shut up and accept that you suck at this,” Keith retorted.

 

“I do NOT,” Lance shouted.

 

“Yes, you really do. You  _ really _ do.”

 

“You better shut your mouth now before I get down off this chair and punch you.”

 

“Ha! You couldn’t hurt me. You’re so weak I bet I could tie you up in streamers and you couldn’t get out.”

 

Lance jumped off the chair and faced Keith, putting his hands on his hips and a cocky smile on his face. “I’d like to see you try.”

 

Keith lunged for the roll of green streamers lying discarded on the floor. Lance threw himself at Keith, yelling as he tried to pry the streamers from Keith’s grip. Keith elbowed him in the stomach and Lance fell back, clutching his sides. He was bent over and his eyes were squeezed shut. Keith took this opportunity to begin wrapping the streamer around Lance, pinning his arms to his sides with the green paper. 

 

“Not … fair … dude,” Lance wheezed, still doubled over.

 

Keith simply shrugged and continued wrapping. 

 

“Keith, come on, that’s too much,” Lance whined as Keith reached the end of the streamer roll, having covered Lance’s arms and torso in several layers before tucking the end in. 

 

“I’m not even done yet, idiot.”

 

“Wha - DUDE!”

 

Keith had picked up a brand new roll of streamers off the floor and was now wrapping it around Lance’s ankles, covering his legs as well. Despites Lance’s protests that this was ‘unfair’ and ‘totally not cool’ and ‘rude’ and ‘cheating’ and ‘mean’ and ‘Keith, come on, we’re teammates man, doesn’t that mean anything to you? Have some pity man, Jesus Christ!’ Keith did not let up until he had wound the entire second roll of streamers around Lance’s legs. He stepped back to admire his work. He had turned the blue paladin into an ugly green cocoon. He clapped Lance on the shoulder before pulling up the chair and sitting down in it, facing Lance. 

 

“Have fun getting out buddy.”

 

Shiro was still sitting at the pile of boxes, searching for more streamers. He heard lots of yelling and screaming and some pretty explicit swearing as well and he refused to turn around. He was  _ not _ dealing with this today. He pulled out a stack of what he could only assume to be party hats and set them aside, poking further into the box. Something large hit the floor behind him. He assumed it was Lance. Or Keith. Or Both. 

 

“I hope you two are working well back there,” he called. 

 

“Oh yeah, definitely Shiro! Totally! Everything’s going great! Workin’ hard. There are streamers everywhere dude. It’s like … streamer heaven in here,” Lance shouted back. Shiro definitely did not believe him.

 

Keith was trying incredibly hard to stifle his laughs as he looked at Lance, who had since fallen on the floor in a very poor attempt to free his legs, squirming like an oversized caterpillar. He was trying to bend his knees and elbows at the same time, trying to get some kind of leverage against the streamers, but ended up just contorting himself into odd shapes on the floor. 

 

Keith’s eyes were watering as he stumbled across the floor, laughing so hard he couldn’t keep his balance. He threw an arm out to the side, accidentally grabbing a streamer as he reached for the wall. It tore in his grip, the broken loop now hanging sadly in the air. 

 

“Hey!” Lance shouted, seeing what Keith had done. “Do you know how long I spent putting that up? Screw you, dude!” He began rolling towards the other wall, still cursing Keith out. In a typical Lance display of incredibly over-the-top petty revenge, he lay on his back and lifted his still-cocooned legs into the sky. Suddenly he swung them downwards, trapping a low-hanging loop of streamers underneath and tearing it.

“You put that one up Keith, and now I destroyed it. How does it feel? Huh? How does it feel?” Lance taunted, still lying on the floor. 

 

Shiro REALLY didn’t want to turn around at this point. The two were yelling at each other again, and there were a few more crashing noises. It was when Lance let out some kind of battle scream and he heard the sound of ripping paper that Shiro decided to involve himself.

 

“I sure hope you guys are conserving resources, because there aren’t any more streamers in these boxes that I can find.” Lance and Keith immediately fell silent. Shiro took a deep breath before turning around.

 

The room was covered in torn shreds of streamer, all but one had been ripped from their spots and were hanging limply from the ceiling. Lance was on the ground, in an upright sitting position. His arms were covered in tatters of green paper, having finally ripped himself loose from the top. His legs were still partially bound, and he sat frozen in the process of ripping those streamers as well with his now free hands. 

 

Shiro sighed.

* * *

 

Pidge stopped mid-roll, staring at the ceiling with fearful, wide eyes. They had no idea how to spell Spicolian. Or Spickolean. Or Spicoleon. Or Spicholion. Or … oh no. 

 

They flipped the rest of the way over, trying to figure out how they could make this work. They’d seen pictures of those things where you think it says like ‘I’m fine’ going one way and then you flip the photo and it says ‘I’m not okay’ going the other way. They could do that, just fudge the letters maybe? Make it look like it was spelled correct no matter what the real letters were? 

 

They pressed the blue stick to the paper, tracing out the curve of an ‘S’. They colored it in, very very slowly, dreading what was to come. They switched to yellow and outlined a P, filling the shape with a slightly shaking hands.

 

They grabbed the blue again, rolling over one more time. They drew a lowercase ‘a’ making it very tall and thin, adding a dot above so it could kinda look like an ‘i’ too. They added the C next, they were pretty sure about that one being in there. Next came the h which also had to look like a k but might also not be there at all. They groaned. 

 

The ‘h’ had a fancy tail at the beginning that crossed over to make the top arm of the k and then it looped down and around to make the bottom curve of both. It kind of ended up looking like a person dancing, with one arm up and one arm down and really really weird legs. Pidge was becoming very convinced that this was a terrible idea. 

The ‘L’ worked fine, then they made an ‘e’ that also looked like an a with an extra loop inside and then there was a weird lump after which could be an ‘i’ or an ‘o’ if you really squinted and it ended in a very half-hearted ‘n’. 

 

Jesus Christ this thing looked terrible. The word wasn’t even written in the same case as the rest of the sign, everything else was uppercase and this was just … gross. Lowercase letters that didn’t look like real letters at all and were all kinds of messy and different sized and the color alternation had gotten really messed up and they had no more paper to start over and these color things were definitely not erasable. 

 

Well. It’s there. Does it look like it was made by a sleep-walking five year old? Yes. Will it ruin the aesthetic of the party? Yes. Will people laugh at it? Probably. Is there anything they could do about it? No.

 

They rolled twice, ready to start the M of Movement. This thing was a mess but at least it was a mess made with love.

 

* * *

 

Allura sat at the dining room table. She had successfully put together several side dishes and snacks to be served at the party, now she was just waiting on the main dish. It was baking in the oven right now, though it would be done in a few minutes. At least, she hoped it would be. Usually you could smell it by this point, but she couldn’t. Maybe she was just too far away from the kitchen or something. Even though she remembered being able to smell it from down the hall as a child … She probably just warped her memories. She drummed her fingers on the table. Time felt as though it was passing slower, giving her time that she didn’t want to think about the bad feeling in her gut. 

 

_ Ding! _

 

The timer went off.

 

She stood up and walked to the kitchen, pushing the door open with a nervous hesitance. She slipped a heat cover onto her hand, standing to the side of the oven and she pulled the door open. She still smelled nothing. She reached a hand into the oven, grabbed the pan, and removed it. Her stomach sank.

Sitting in front of her was a prime example of a kitchen disaster. The dish she had tried to make was supposed to come out of the oven fluffy, steaming, and vibrant green. What she had in front of her was a very flat and hard brown lump. 

 

She let the pan drop to the counter with a dull clang. She slumped with her weight against the wall and slid down to a sitting position. She braced her arms against her knees and laid her head on them. Her white hair fell like a curtain around her face, shaking slightly as she sniffed and tried not to cry.

 

It was so stupid, really, the whole thing. She knew that. She knew it was just one dish and she still had other food and even without the food she could still have a fine party but she also knew that she felt like an absolute failure. She was a princess for christ’s sake. She was controlling and training an army of five to take down the most powerful ruler in the galaxy and she couldn’t even make some silly food, from her own culture no less. 

 

All the Alteans were dead except her and Coran and the mice, and this is how she honors their legacy? By screwing up the most basic of foods? This was how she cheered up her friend, who she knew for a fact was a lot lonelier and sadder than he often let on? By burning his favorite meal? Surprise Coran, here you are, a big failure cake. Hope you like it!

 

She had just wanted to have a nice and peaceful day off so she could surprise her friend and crewmate with a nice party and she’d screwed it all up. How could it have gone so wrong? 

 

She lifted her head up, vision a little blurry with tears. She saw the pan still sitting on the counter, tipped on its side where she had dropped it. She scowled at it. It didn’t do anything back. It was just a pan, after all. 

 

Just a pan.

 

Allura pushed herself off the kitchen floor, rubbed her eyes on her hands, and took a deep breath. She had things to do besides sit around and cry over burnt food. She grabbed two bowls off the counter, one in each arm, and left the kitchen. They’d simply have to have the party without the main dish.

* * *

 

“Allllllright!” Coran exclaimed, sitting back and lifting his goggles off his face. “That oughta do it!”

 

“You’re done already?” Hunk asked, trying to mask his nervousness.

 

“Yep!”

 

“What about the other engines? Do those need touch up too?” 

“They did this morning. Then I fixed ‘em! This was the last one. Thanks for helping me Hunk, you really helped speed this process along.”

 

Hunk cursed himself internally. That’s exactly what he  _ wasn’t  _ supposed to be doing. He had to think of a distraction, fast. Think, think, thiiiiink. He couldn’t screw this up for everyone, he didn’t want to be the one guy to ruin the party. 

 

Coran had his almost all his tools back in the box.

 

He looked around him wildly, trying to find something to ask Coran how it worked, but he knew everything down here and Coran knew he knew everything. Then Coran would get suspicious and he’d ask Hunk what was up and Hunk couldn’t lie to save his life and then he’d ruin the party that way too. 

 

Hunk supposed he could just knock over Coran’s toolbox and make him fix everything again but that could only take so long and if it didn’t work then what? He couldn’t just knock it over again and again until Shiro got down here.

 

Coran had closed the toolbox now and was tidying up the box of spare parts. Once that was done, he would be ready to go upstairs. 

 

_ Come ON Shiro, hurry up! You guys must be done with all the set-up by now. _

 

“Set up for what, Hunk?” Coran asked.

 

Hunk opened his mouth to answer, but he failed to produce any sound as he realized the implication of Coran’s question. Hunk had the tendency to whisper to himself as he thought. He must’ve said that out loud. 

 

Hunk smiled sheepishly, scratching his head as he struggled for an answer. 

 

“Ah, Uh, your, uh, your, um, uh, your party? That we’ve been setting up all day and haven’t told you about until now? Surprise?”

 

“A what now?” Coran asked, caught off guard by Hunk’s reply.

 

“Um, yeah, we had this party cause Allura asked us to set something up for you cause it’s a birthday or something like that ‘cause you don’t have birthdays on Altea but she wanted it to be a surprise so we have decorations and food and everything and I’m supposed to be down here distracting you so you don’t go up until it’s and I guess they’re not ready yet and I didn’t know how to keep you down here so I had to tell you all this but when they come get us you just have to act like it’s a surprise and I didn’t spill everything ok?” 

 

Coran blinked at Hunk, trying to think through everything he had just been told. He opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to formulate a response. 

 

“Alright, I can do that,” was what he finally managed to produce.

 

“Aw, man, Coran, thank you. And also sorry. For ruining the surprise. But thank you for being so nice about it and everything. I mean it, really,” Hunk told Coran before pulling him into an infamous Hunk Side Hug.

 

* * *

 

“Yeah, so, there’s an issue with this thing on the bridge, like in the control panel thing, it keeps glitching out you know? Like sometimes it looks ok but then it changes and it doesn’t, it looks weird and glitchy?”

 

Hunk rolled his eyes. Lance was a terrible actor. He really was  _ not _ selling the ‘issue on the bridge’ story. Not that it needed to be sold, because Coran already knew. But Lance needed to believe he was selling it. And he wasn’t.

 

“So, ah, is this an issue with the interface then? The display?” Coran questioned of the imaginary malfunction.

 

“Both of them, they’re all terrible. Everything’s terrible,” he explained with more hand gestures than were really necessary. “It’s like glitchy and the colors invert sometimes and when you touch the button for one thing another thing happens and sometimes it doesn’t do anything and sometimes both of those will happen in one button! The control panel keeps changing languages too, like Allura can’t read it sometimes ‘cause it’s not Altean.”

 

“Interesting,” said Coran, who knew fully well there weren’t any language settings other than Altean that the ship was capable of. 

 

“Yeah I know, man, it’s crazy up there.”

 

The elevator slowed as it arrived at the bridge, door sliding almost noiselessly open. 

 

“SURPRISE!” 

 

The rest of the Paladins and Allura were crowded around a table filled with plates and bowls with various Altean dishes. A single green streamer curved across the ceiling, just in front of a banner that read “HAPPY 700TH SPÞcƴolœæn MOVEMENT CORAN”.

 

“Oh my GOODNESS, I can’t belIEVE this, I have been Entirely taken by SURPRISE! I had NO IDEA this was happening, how on ALTEA could I have NOT KNOWN! I’m truly astounded by -”

 

“Coran,” Allura said with a sigh, “Your acting is even less believable than the time you tried to convince them all my severed head was talking to you. Who told you?”

 

“Oh, no one. I figured it out on my own,” Coran answered. 

“Well, happy 700th Coran! It’s not much but, the paladins and I sincerely hope you enjoy it,” Allura said, motioning around her at the party. 

 

Coran walked quickly towards the food table. “Allura!” he exclaimed. “Did you make this all yourself? It looks exquisite!” He served a heaping spoonful of something onto a plate. He took a bite, nodding enthusiastically. “I haven’t had this since I was a boy! I’ve forgotten how much I liked it! Takes me back to my time in bootcamp. I could eat this for days!” 

 

Allura smiled, motioning for Coran to take as much as he pleased. “I do have a confession,” she started apologetically. “I’m afraid I’ve burned the main celebration feast.”

 

“Oh, it’s no bother. I’ve eaten enough of those at dinners with your father to last me another 700 Spicolions. This,” he said, pointing at his plate, “This is the stuff I’ve missed. Thank you Allura, it’s wonderful.”

 

He glanced above him, studying the singular streamer and banner. 

 

“Sorry it’s so barren in here,” Shiro said from behind Coran. “Two certain  _ someones _ couldn’t keep their act together.”

 

“It’s no bother,” stated Coran. “That’s a fine streamer if I’ve ever seen one.”

 

“A-and sorry the banner’s kind of messy,” Pidge apologized. 

 

“Nonsense, Pidge. It looks beautiful. I can tell you put in some good hard work.”

 

Coran turned to face the rest of the group once again. His voice was quieter and more serious now.  “I really do appreciate this. I know some things might not have gone as planned, but the fact that you would do this for me -” his voice wavered slightly “- I-it means a lot. I thought I’d never see Altean party food again, or decorations for a Spicolion. I … 

 

All of you really do make such a good team. You all have the same goals and I can tell you really do care about each other even when you bicker and quarrel and fight and today you …” His voice was shaking now. “You all really made me feel like I was part of something again. That I’m not floating all alone in the universe, that I still do have a family, even if it’s not Altean. Thank you. Really, thank you.”

 

The rest of the group stood astonished for a second. Was Coran … crying? They weren’t used to seeing him like this, emotional and weepy. He was always the support of the group, chipper and encouraging even when times got tough. He was protective and always had your back. He refused to pick sides in arguments, choosing instead to help the Paladins work things out from an unbiased perspective. 

 

They knew he had feelings, of course, they’d all seen him talk sadly about Altea or angrily when someone’s safety was compromised. But this, this was a whole new level of emotion that they’d never seen in Coran before. It was strange, but they appreciated that they were close enough that Coran would even let them see this side of himself. He was the kind of guy to bottle things up so none of the Paladins or Allura would worry about him; he needed to always be the strong and level-headed one. Now, he was letting himself down off that pedestal for a while, and the paladins wanted to be right there with him when he did. They crowded around him, pulling him into a group hug. 

 

Lance was the first to speak “Coran, man, we love you.” A chorus of ‘yeah’s and ‘yes’s went around the group before Lance continued. “You’re always there for me when I’m homesick or lonely, and you make me feel better about this whole crazy situation we’re in. Thank you for that.”

 

“And when I’m up late, obsessing over finding Matt and Dad,” Pidge added, “and I kinda forget myself, you somehow always find me right when I need reminding that there are people who I still have that care about me”

 

“You’ve been so helpful to me, sharing your knowledge about the Galra,” Shiro explained. “It helps me process things better when dealing with flashbacks and memories and I know you’re willing to answer questions I have even if they’re scary because you know it helps me. You have no idea how grateful I am.”

 

“I know I’m extremely moody and aggressive sometimes,” Keith began, “and you always know when I’ve hit that point where I just need someone to talk to me and calm me down and you’re always there to do it. I would’ve done so many stupid things without you. Thank you, Coran.”

 

“C-coran,” Hunk started, a little emotional himself. “I love you so much, man. You never judge when I start blabbering about mechanics and you love to work on projects with me and you’ve never discouraged me or turned me down, you just talk me through the issues that might be there and I’m not even talking about my projects anymore I’m just talking about life and Coran I love you so much ok, I love you.”

 

Allura didn’t have anything to say, she just held onto Coran far longer than any of the Paladins did. She couldn’t express in words how much Coran meant to her, not only because he was the last connection she had to Altea, or even her father, but because she had grown up with him to guide her and she trusted him with her life and she was so happy she still had him here today. She couldn’t find a way to say that, so she just hugged him and hugged him and hugged him. 

 

Eventually, she did pull back, and Coran had composed himself again. 

  
“Well,” he said in his usual, excited voice. “You all have set up a fine party. Let’s enjoy it!”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Voltron Week Days 4+5: Day Off and Relationships (the relationship here being Coran to the Paladins)
> 
> I definitely planned for these to be combined and totally didn't change my idea when I accidentally fell asleep while writing the one for yesterday and didn't have time to write two today whaaaat (but this is like 5k words so i think that makes up for the fact that its two days in one)
> 
> (Original plan for relationships was gonna be a Shallura flashmob wedding proposal which in all honesty would've been really hard to convey well through writing so this worked out well)


End file.
